


恒温

by yagisredhat



Category: AB6IX(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	恒温

*金主真真包养敏敏，大田客串，狗血预警。

1.

早在嗓子眼蔓延出细细密密的痒意的时候，林煐岷就收好了几包感冒药扔进行囊。果不其然刚刚踏上地铁，鼻子就有些堵，只有微薄的氧气勉强从鼻腔进入，需要偶尔张嘴才能维持呼吸。

只是到地铁站的一小段路，他的鼻子和耳朵就冻得通红，羽绒服的衣领毛上沾了些飞雪，融化在地铁温暖的温度里，有几滴顺着衣服边缘流进脖颈，林煐岷浑然不觉，呆呆的望着地铁的站线图。红点一闪一闪的，车门关上了，虚晃的广告灯牌随着地铁驶向变得狰狞又模糊。

林煐岷最讨厌冬天了，他的四肢总是冰冰凉凉的。冬天留下的回忆不过是，不保暖的羽绒服和漏雪的棉鞋，冻僵到红肿的手脚和生出冻疮到皲裂的耳朵。再不济，就是小时候，天还没亮，妈妈轻手轻脚掀开暖和被窝却还是渗进来的冷流。那个时候他总是假装仍在熟睡，从未被惊醒，等妈妈在额头印下亲吻之后，才敢睁眼去看妈妈远去的背影。

冬天好像，永远都和分离划了等号。

去年冬天，林煐岷也是在一场大雪里，送走了母亲。他几乎是，差一点，也随着母亲倒在那片雪地里，长眠于地下。

不眠不休的长时间奔波于学校和医院，急性肺炎来势汹汹，最后还是朴佑镇风尘仆仆的赶回来，把快要烧糊涂了的他从雪地里捞起来送进医院。

握着他手的这个男人，并没有说什么好听的话。只是强迫他睁开眼，跟他说，你还欠我几十万没还。

可他却就因为这句话真的撑了下来。

直到现在坐在离开他的这班地铁上，在一片嘈杂之中，林煐岷才后知后觉的发现，也许根本也不是因为这句话。

也许在一开始，他就动了不该有的心思。

2.

朴佑镇最喜欢冬天了，他喜欢萧索凛冽的冷风拍打在脸颊的感觉。天生体热的他从小就好动，最喜欢冬天不穿鞋踩在冰凉的地板上，清凉透骨的温度透过脚板传上来，才能堪堪压住他躁动的情绪。冷冽的温度和麻雀一样叽叽喳喳的热情中和，才是再好不过的恒温。

富贵人家出生的他，原本是不知道呼啸的冰雪其实是可以冻死人的。直到遇见林煐岷。

遇见林煐岷也是个意外。盛传朴家少爷混迹于酒吧却从不湿鞋，谁也不能爬上他的床。渐渐的大家都打起赌来，谁能往他床上塞上人，谁就是大赢家。前仆后继的人屡战屡败，屡败屡战，筹码越开越大。也不知是谁多嘴，说了句，女人没用，那就试男人嘛。

这还真有人送了，不过不是林煐岷，是田熊。总是蹦蹦跳跳发射爱心的酒吧伺应生怎么能不惹人注目，也确实好掌控，由不得他拒绝。小可怜眼泪汪汪的躲在后街哭着打电话的时候，林煐岷正好去丢垃圾，不小心听见了这如泣如诉的一番啜泣。

垃圾顺着手力留下一个完美弧度的时候，林煐岷的思考也结束了，对小可怜说，我替你去。田熊感动的扑进他怀里大喊好人有好报的时候，林煐岷心里想的不过是他刚刚电话里提到的事成之后的奖励。

"当然是不想被抓到啊！我又不缺这三十万。"

林煐岷缺，很缺。

母亲常年在化工厂打工，积攒出来的钱全给林煐岷交了大学的学费。林煐岷成年以后就没让妈妈再去过厂里。毕业的时候，林煐岷在就业养家和深造里毅然选择了更辛苦的那条路，继续读了研究生。平日里没课就去实习，晚上打点零工养活自己和母亲。要看就要撑过最后的几个月毕业工作了，母亲却查出了癌症。破败的化工厂各类原料超标，黑心钱赚了一笔又一笔，报应却直直德全落在了工人身上。

母亲摆摆手说不治了，浪费钱。可怎么可能不治呢？

于是当晚林煐岷就被送了出去。一个一米八三的大男人，神神秘秘的，被当做礼物送了出去。

朴佑镇拆开礼盒的时候，林煐岷羞愤的在盒子里捏紧了拳头，不断的告诉自己要忍耐，忍耐来自整个包厢不怀好意的打量。一旁的田熊端着盘子的手直发抖，如果林煐岷不成功，他就得被推出去。不想被送掉，就只能被那个人找到。

朴佑镇的眼睛一圈圈逡巡在林煐岷身上，手指撩起他的下巴。微微颤抖的睫毛泄露出主人的不安。说实话，真的还挺会挑人的。正面一双葡萄眼和红润的唇瓣配上看上去就很好捏的软软的脸颊肉，活脱脱的可爱款。可背脊却绷地直直的，透过狭窄的空间投进去的光纤，能隐隐约约瞧见丝绸衣物下的背部，肌肉线条沟壑顺滑又勾人，内里肯定又是个绝顶坚毅的人。实在有趣极了。而且，朴佑镇还真的产生了一种想把他按在床上，摸着他腰间的漩涡，再深深后/入的冲动。

这样的宝贝当然不止朴佑镇觊觎，身后有莽撞的人看朴佑镇没反应，急不可耐的开口。

"佑镇肯定不要啦，今天跟我吧。怎么样？"

说都没说完一双手猴急的隔着人就去摸林煐岷的腿。

"我说我不要了吗？"

朴佑镇微微侧过头看了眼他不安分的手，那人触电般飞快的撤了回来。

低沉有力的磁性嗓音，问句里带了肯定的意味，林煐岷心里复杂的难以言喻，三十万到了手，一期治疗费够了。一切尘埃落定，他才抬头看这个决定他命运的人。只见这人年纪看起来并不大，是整个席间穿的最周整的人了，笔挺的西服套装和精致的领结又像是匆匆忙忙刚褪除商务的角色一样。中分的银发和高挺的鼻梁相得益彰，再衬上一片性感的薄唇，帅气的下颚有着完美锋利的弧度，见他望过去，嘴角勾起一个小小的耐人寻味的弧度。

如果非要走上这条路，林煐岷突然觉得，这交易也并不赖。

3.

你情我愿的事情很顺理成章，几乎是一进门朴佑镇的手就伸进了林煐岷的上衣，抚上了那片光滑的背脊，细腻柔嫩的手感和唇边软乎乎的触感让没开过荤的他剑拔弩张，难以自持，硬硬的东西直直的顶在他腿间，湿热的喘息留在耳畔。

林煐岷似乎是被他的莽撞惊到了，暗自庆幸自己做好了功课，稍稍推开朴佑镇进了卫生间。这金主根本不靠谱啊。

朴佑镇是清楚男人和女人的分别的，转头坐在床上直挺着欲/望平息等待。哪知道这酒店根本是个情/趣酒店，从卫生间里看不到外面，从外面却能清清楚楚的看见里面的香/艳。林煐岷是怎样隐忍而又生疏地扩张自己的，又是怎样咬着唇沿泄出呻吟的，朴佑镇尽收眼底。

于是，还没等他完全做完全套，毛头小伙就冲了进去。这场性/事来的汹涌又激烈，林煐岷像漂浮在一片海里，在浪花中荡漾着，被朴佑镇捞着飘上去又拉回来，又像一艘停泊的破船不断的被冲向岸边冲撞，破碎的声音一浪高过一浪。林煐岷分不清这是天堂还是梦境，哑着嗓子。初尝滋味的年下弟弟食髓知味，翻来覆去的品尝。

第二天，林煐岷装作熟练的拖着快要站不稳的身体离开，手机收款短信早已躺在信箱。自以为一切都要结束的时候听见身后的人晨间嘶哑的声线。

"不接长期吗？"

林煐岷几乎是落荒而逃。按他这个体力，长期？想都别想。啊，不对，这不是尊严问题吗，怎么能卖/身呢？

现实还是很骨感，朴佑镇轻轻松松查了他的资料带着筹码来了。

"给你母亲请最好的医生，费用我借你。条件，你，搬过来，其他生活互不干涉。"

简短的开场白让林煐岷无话可说，字字砸到他心头又合情合理，条件优渥又及时到无法拒绝。

后来，母亲的病发现的太晚，没撑过几个月，就走了。林煐岷毕了业，参加了工作，挣得还挺多。朴佑镇年纪轻轻要准备接手家里的公司，没时间也也不干涉他的生活。

但他们的交集不仅仅局限于床/事，偶尔和衣而睡的时候，朴佑镇夜里也会偷偷抱上来，很乖的，一整晚都不乱动。白天的时候，朴佑镇会很皮，总爱捉弄他，根本不像之前看到的沉稳的他。有时候，会带着他一起去户外运动，一切的一切，对于林煐岷来说，又新鲜又充满魅力。

或者，也有林煐岷喜欢的。饭后出去散散步逛逛超市。偶尔两个人都在家的时候，一个人浇花看书，一个人坐在客厅看报表，岁月静好到分外安逸。

安逸到林煐岷差点要陷进去了。

4.

渐渐地，林煐岷发现自己户头的钱攒够了。因为住在朴佑镇家里，有阿姨做饭，平时衣服也是朴佑镇的秘书买好了一起放进衣柜里。这样想来，好像根本算不清。理不清的不仅是帐，临近还清债务，林煐岷心也好乱。他们越来越靠近，却有什么东西越来越失去。

一切结束在一次不小心的偶遇。林煐岷刚进去商场准备琢磨着给朴佑镇买点什么生日礼物，却正好瞧见朴佑镇带着一个面容姣好气质优雅的女人挑选饰品，隐隐约约好像拿起了戒指，林煐岷吓得扭过头，快速的从一旁穿过。穿过去的时候，好像听见导购说，“先生，这项链真配您女朋友。”

林煐岷在转角的墙面上静静地贴着站了好久，最后无力地滑落在冰冷的地板上。女朋友，多么讽刺啊，他只是一个被包养的宠物，竟然天真的还要送他礼物，做这种仿佛是恋人才会做的事情。蒙头一棒彻底打醒了他，可他还是不信，偷偷摸摸跟在他们后面，亲眼看见他小心谨慎的扶着女朋友上了车。

林煐岷溜得很快，第二天走的时候桌上只留了一张银行卡。

朴佑镇第一时间就发现林煐岷不见了，回来看到银行卡也推测不出原委。

其实他一直有注意林煐岷的状态，从他母亲去世开始。最开始很沉郁，本来就不怎么外向的性格让整个人变得更加沉静寡言。朴佑镇很担心，他翻了好多的书，也找了很多专业的医生咨询怎么解决现在的情况。最后的结论是只能耐心的引导他走出来。于是，朴佑镇下班的时候总是不经意的丢给他一盆花。渐渐地也爱捉弄他，幼稚的开玩笑。最后，还假装是客户有邀约带他出去骑马打高尔夫。

后来林煐岷状态变得很好，有了工作之后生活很规律，渐渐的也保留了那些习惯，两个人像是有默契一般相处，像一对寻常的恋人。也不知道什么时候，不由自主的关心就从心里生根发芽。林煐岷的衣服和用品根本都不是秘书买的，而是他亲自挑的，可惜这个小蠢蛋从来都不知道。开会工作到多晚朴佑镇也会回家睡觉，也许就是短短的一个小时，他也愿意抱住恋人的身体，汲取一整天的能量。

这些天他也很煎熬。本来他是很有自信的，自信到都忘了去跟林煐岷正名两个人的关系。但他却发现林煐岷有个很好的朋友，他们会经常出去，有时候好几天都不回来，回来的时候，他总是心情很好。虽然朴佑镇并未从林煐岷身上发现一些痕迹，但他还是不太确定，林煐岷对他是否有同样的关心。人一旦认真起来，就会有得失心，再直进的人也会审时度势，不敢轻易出动。这样不冷不热的关系，迟早逼得他发疯。

林煐岷走的头一天晚上，有预兆的，勾着朴佑镇来了一次又一次，试了好几个以前怎么都不敢尝试的地方和动作。朴佑镇爽的第二天就准备了惊喜想要告白，却扑了个空。

那个时候自己就应该有意识的，朴佑镇十分后悔。

但冷静下来，更多的是担心。每到冬天，他一拉着林煐岷胡来，林煐岷第二天就会感冒。不知道逃跑的路上，林煐岷这个笨蛋能不能照顾好自己。千万不能生冻疮啊。

等着吧，一定能找到的。

5.

朴佑镇当然找不到林煐岷了，他铆足了劲往温暖的地方找，谁知道林煐岷去了雪山脚下蹲着。

林煐岷为了还钱身无分文，最后的零钱一分一厘的凑起来才勉强能坐上地铁和大巴。于是，他直接投奔了一个和他关系很好的乙方客户家里。

说是客户，其实说是朋友也不为过，这个客户和他异常合拍，聊什么都能聊到一起，之前朴佑镇不在家的时候，他总喜欢跑来蹭蹭美景，赏赏雪。壁炉的柴火烧的旺盛，他们就坐在窗边把酒言欢，高谈阔论。一来二去，两个人还研究出了几个新产品，还给客户赚了不少钱。

这套房子客户也不常来，林煐岷打了个招呼就住下了。旁边朴实的村民和他都很熟，一来二去给隔壁邻居帮帮忙还能蹭顿饭吃。

林煐岷因为照顾妈妈力气也练出来了，戴上厚厚的的手套，就连劈柴挑水这种粗活都做的利落极了。只是这天劈柴的时候，身后传来略微熟悉的声音，林煐岷一溜神，来不及收手，为了避开尖利的斧头，林煐岷扭伤了搁在一旁小凳上发力的膝盖。

好心肠的邻居一下就慌了，赶忙来查看林煐岷的伤势，林煐岷没有看自己的腿，伸着个脖子就往后望，却只看到一张青涩的脸。一双亮晶晶的眸子骤然就失去了神采，颓了下来。

"真的对不起啊小林，这是我儿子，才从学校回来，吓到你了吧？"

世人皆以为仅仅伤筋动骨便是难熬苦痛的酷刑了，其实不然，所谓酷刑，乃是由心而发，断了念想，却念念不忘，岂不比什么痛楚都来的更强烈刻骨？

温热的泪珠顺着林煐岷的脸颊簌簌的滴落，声线几乎哑的不成样子，积压在心底的思念蓬勃着一瞬间爆发。邻居以为他真疼的厉害，和儿子七手八脚的扶他进屋，又叫来了村医。

"也就是扭到了，让你们说的像断了腿一样。"

村医急匆匆赶来发现没什么大碍，嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨邻居扯着他走的太快，还害他哼哧哼哧带了这么一大堆医疗器械。

林煐岷缓和了情绪，低低的，真诚的给大家道歉。温和有礼貌的林煐岷向来是讨喜的，邻居打了个圆场也就过去了。

晚上吃了饭，林煐岷拖着伤腿回了家，桌上的手机震了震，显示短信来自田熊。

"煐岷哥，他来找我了。"

林煐岷摸了摸新生出来的冻疮，把自己埋进被子里。

6.

田熊还是被抓了，但不是被朴佑镇，而是被金东贤。金东贤，也就是林煐岷的客户，和田熊竹马长大，从小就在一起，闹了别扭田熊自己跑出来打工躲他，最后还是偶遇在酒吧被逮了回去。

因为他被逮，朴佑镇找他废了好一番功夫。林煐岷交际圈很窄，并不是说认识的人很少，只是他毕竟认生，鲜少愿意为别人打开心扉。不夸张的说，如果不是工作需要，认识他可能都需要中介人士去传达。田熊几乎是朴佑镇能查到的和他最近走的最近的朋友了，可是竟然也消失了，朴佑镇急得差点把侦探的衣领揪起来扔出去。

林煐岷不在的这几天，朴佑镇整晚整晚的睡不着觉，睡不着就去他们相遇的酒吧买醉。身边的人听到风声，纷纷赶来献宝，说旧的不去新的不来，结果通通都被轰了出来。有个胆大的铤而走险敢下催/情药，朴佑镇涨着通红的一张脸也是直接叫车去了医院，碰都没碰那个和林煐岷又几分相似的男生。事后这个人就破了产。于是，所有人都学乖了，找别的路子还不如专心帮他找田熊。最后多方努力下，七弯八拐的，找到了金东贤名下。

"林煐岷呢？"

朴佑镇从车上下来伞都没打，衣肩簌簌的掉下几片雪花，浑身散发着寒气。

"我不知道。"

田熊躲在金东贤背后小心翼翼的伸出脑袋，有点被吓到。

听到名字之后，金东贤径直笑了出来。

"有求于人是不是应该态度友善一点呢，朴少？"

没人知道最后他们做了什么交易，反正金东贤又从林煐岷身上捞了一大笔。抱着自己的小熊亲了又亲，真是招财进宝呢。

金东贤带着朴佑镇回到雪山下的家的时候，林煐岷正睡得香扑扑的打着小呼噜，朴佑镇卷上被子抱着他上车进了后座。一路上搬运颠簸林煐岷睡得像只猪仔，浑然不觉。车到朴佑镇家楼下已经快深夜了，朴佑镇抱他进去放在床上，林煐岷翻了个身找到自己熟悉的位置继续打呼。

天亮的时候，林煐岷摸了摸胸前的绒毛，隐隐约约感觉是颗脑袋，迷迷糊糊瞅着像是朴佑镇头顶的漩，以为自己在做梦。直到这颗脑袋抬了起来。

“早。”朴佑镇特有的，早起的沙哑的磁性的声音。

林煐岷大脑飞速运转，怀疑自己真的在做梦。捧起面前人的脸庞，很认真的说，“好想你。”

朴佑镇往上凑了凑，撑起身子，湿润的吻落下，林煐岷突然发现这不是梦，但已经来不及。他怎么都没办法拒绝朴佑镇的吻，呆呆地，忘了去想自己为什么回来了。

“怎么跑了？”朴佑镇吻完懒洋洋的陷在被褥里，没忘了正事。

“就，还上钱了呗，结束关系呗。你不有女朋友吗？好好对她吧。”

“我天天都跟你住一起哪来的女朋友？”

朴佑镇真的被林煐岷气笑了，一声不吭给他盖棺定论还敢跑。

林煐岷被说怔住了，瞧见朴佑镇充血的眼角和眼白中散落的密密麻麻的红血丝。

朴佑镇递给他一个盒子，“公司批发送的，我用不着。”

林煐岷打开一看，不就是那天他看到的那家店吗。一对银质的耳钉静静地躺在里面，上面镶了钻，闪闪发亮。

朴佑镇心不在焉的玩着衣角，看这人没反应，望了过去。他第一次见他觉得他什么来着，嗯，坚毅，现在不知道为什么温吞的人露出了这幅神情，像是要豁出去一样。

“你和谁一起买的？”

“说了批...哦，你看到了？那是我表姐！林煐岷pabo”

“朴佑镇你是不是喜欢我啊？”

“是。”

朴佑镇答的很快，笑起来一颗小虎牙可可爱爱的。

“有兴趣签个无限期的吗？”

“不要，以后我包养你。”

“行。”

他们在一起，才是稀有恒温。

*dbq，我是个委屈巴巴的菜鸡。


End file.
